All She Has Ever Known
by MissionKira
Summary: She is a savage, backed into a corner and ready to fight, in every situation. Was she made like this or was she just born this way? Richard and Bruce want answers, but they need find her first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please note that this story was originally Fake Truths. **_

_**Edited as of 2.10.2013**_

* * *

_"Raven, you need to go to sleep. Its almost four in the morning." a white haired man said as he walked into his 3 year old daughters room._

_"I cant." The small girl said in a voice sounding much to old for her age. Her hair was cut short in an A Line, just how she liked it. Small strands of hair was covering her small angelic face. "The voices are to loud." Raven whispered as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her small arms around them as she locked her hands in place._

_"Tell the voices to go away honey. Tell them you need rest."_

_"I don't need rest." Raven hissed out and stood on her bed, four glowing red eyes staring back at him. The white haired man was not surprised. Raven had no control what so ever of her emotions, the 'voices' in her head, nor the black energy she was cursed by when she was conceived. He knew that there would be no escaping her power, even if she hated herself for it. For all of the horrible and awful things that were bound to happen with a power like hers. He loved it. He would stay awake all night sometimes just imagining a world without humans. This world would be known as the Red Rock. He knew it. _

_"Raven. That is not a tone of voice we use in this house is it?" He asked calmly. As far as she knew, she was in a normal house, in a normal neighborhood, in a normal city, in a normal state instead of a laboratory where they secretly are holding her and doing test, some of them painful._

_"No." Raven said reluctantly and the four red eyes disappeared, replaced by her usual violate ones._

_"If you can't sleep child, then we will have to give you some medicine." He said softly._

_"I don't want it father! It hurts me." Raven whispered and quickly got under her covers pretending to be asleep._

_"Raven." He said sternly. "I know you are not asleep. Come child, sit up. If you take your medication tonight, then I will bring you another toy." He said and smiled slightly at the reaction it gave. She moved slightly, like she was willing to get up, but then stayed where she was._

_"Can I have another Kunai?" She asked a sick grin on her face._

_"You know they wont allow it. Not after you killed your guard... Name something that a little girl would like."_

_"I am not like a little girl father!" Raven said when she sat up._

_"Look at you. You are tired and testy. How about I bring you crayons and some paper. How does that sound?" He asked as he got out the syringe. She glared at him but nodded anyway. "Continue glaring at me child, and you get nothing." He said sternly. He rubbed her arm where he was planning to stick her with the needle. She huffed loudly in his ears while he poked her. Her vision immediately started to blur and she was out before he could even think about taking the needle out._

_"Dr. Tri, You know that it is against protocol to bring her things."_

_"She is my biological daughter. I may have agreed to keep her contained in that room her whole life because of what her mother was, what she now is, but I did not agree to anything else. If I want to give my daughter something then I shall and no one can stop me. Is that understood!" Dr. Tri yelled loudly when the door of his daughters room was closed._

_"Y-Yes sir." The young doctor said as he quickly walked away. Even he wasn't stupid enough to call him out on to many things if he wanted to live. The young doctor heard many times of him killing people in the ward because they made him angry. He wanted to stay alive as long as possible. He didn't see the glowing red eyes staring after him, just wanting to kill him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Raven's eyes snapped open an instant before the alarm started blaring. The metal doors opened on her far right and a masked man entered. Raven stood and held out her hand to him. He was surprised and tired to hide it, but he knew that there was no escaping, no hiding from Raven. Not in this room and certainly not having been around her for very long._

_"Hello Father." Raven said._

_"Father?" Slade asked, knowing that it was useless to try and figure things out in his head._

_"I saw you a very long time ago. If you are to take me now, you must understand that I can't help you in the way that you wish."_

_"Is that so?" Slade said frowning slightly behind his mask._

_"No. I will be more." Raven said smiling with red glowing eyes._

_Slade smiles happily and took the offered hand that was outstretched to him. He lifted her and held her close; much like the way he use to hold Rose before she passed away with leukemia, and walked out of the compound with her, everyone in their path already long dead because of Raven. He had been surprised to see all of the blood, bodies, interior body functions and damage done all around him. It was to easy for him to swipe a code and gain access to the building and Raven's room. Slade was impressed at how gruesome she was. She was so young yet so... over powering. She would do nicely._

**Current Time**

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello daddy." Raven answered her purple cell phone and walked a few steps away from her friends already knowing who it was on the other line without even looking at the name. All of the other people that would call her were already with her. They were in the heart of the city doing their daily errands. Two out of the four lived by themselves, had since fresh out of grade school. The other two practically live by themselves, their parents are never home. They go weeks without seeing them sometimes.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

"I am out with my friends. We were going to get some dinner soon." Raven answered and smiled slightly at her friends, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Checking up on me." She mouthed.

"That's good. I am glad you are having fun with your friends. I am just leaving the office right now. I was hoping that you would be home so that I could look over your grades."

"But daddy..." Raven whined slightly. "I am having fun..." She paused, acting like her father was talking to her. "...okay fine. See you when you get home."

"You're leaving again? You always do this when we are having fun." Tori asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. I forgot to do some of my chores and he is mad at me. He wants me home before he gets home. You know how he is. Perfectionist. Well see you guys. Have fun at dinner! Don't stay out to late!" She said and took her bags and started running. She always gave her friends the same advice every time she was called away. She knew what was out after dark.


End file.
